


Deflowering

by artist_artists



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 06:34:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artist_artists/pseuds/artist_artists
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If Kurt had known that Sebastian wasn't as experienced as he always implied, this never would have happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deflowering

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Deflowering](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4020061) by [Alina_Petrova](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alina_Petrova/pseuds/Alina_Petrova)



“You’re lying. There’s no way that’s true.”

“Why would I lie about being a virgin?” Sebastian asks. “It’s not like it’s cool.”

Kurt tries to swallow down some of his panic before speaking again. Sebastian seems amused enough by the reaction already, and Kurt doesn’t want to make things worse. “You’re messing with me. You knew it would freak me out, so…”

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “I didn’t, actually, though I must admit it _is_ hilarious watching your face get all red and splotchy. It kind of looks like your head’s going to explode.”

“Yeah, that tends to happen when people lie to me,” snaps Kurt.

“Not lying,” Sebastian says with a grin. “I was a pure, innocent virgin before you defouled me last night, Kurt.”

Kurt can’t help but cringe. “Well, if you’re not lying now, you were lying by omission last night, by not telling me that you were a virgin.”

“I did tell you!”

“You did not! I think I would have remembered something like that!”

Sebastian smirks. “Well, I’m sure you were a little distracted by how amazing a kisser I am-”

“You were not that great, Sebastian,” Kurt scoffs. “I’ve had better.”

“ _Now_ who’s the liar? Anyway, as I was saying, I told you right before I started sucking your dick that I’d never done it before.”

“I didn’t think that meant you’d never done _anything_ ,” Kurt says, thinking back to the night before. They’d run into each other at Callbacks and managed to bond over their shared hatred of a hot senior who’d rejected both of them. As it turns out, Kurt finds Sebastian a lot more amusing when his insults are directed at an enemy. When Sebastian had invited him over to his apartment, Kurt hadn’t let himself stop and consider all the reasons it might be a bad idea. They were having fun, Sebastian was very attractive, and Kurt hadn’t had sex in months. Spending a night with Sebastian made sense. Now, though, in the morning light, lying in Sebastian’s bed next to him, Kurt is full of regret. “I honestly just thought you meant you’d never given anyone a… a blow job before,” he continues, forcing the words out. It’s a lot harder for him to talk about sex now, in the light of day. “Which I didn’t question, since you’re not exactly the world’s most selfless person.”

“Ah, well, sorry I wasn’t clear enough,” Sebastian says. “But what that meant was that I had never actually touched someone else’s dick before. And that no one had ever touched mine. Well, besides me, of course, and my parents, when I was a baby.”

Kurt gives his head a vigorous shake to rid his mind of that particular image. “But you’re always so… sexual. And you always used to act like Blaine and I were so dull, but-”

  
“But I wasn’t even getting laid,” Sebastian finishes.

“You _lied_.”

Sebastian just shrugs. “I may have implied some things. It’s not like I was going to admit that you had a better sex life than me.”

Kurt throws his head back against the pillow and groans. “I can’t believe this. I had no warning and I just… I _deflowered_ you, and-”

“Deflowered? Seriously?”

“-we didn’t even have dinner first, oh my god. First times should be _special_ , and that was so… tacky and awful!”

It’s clear that Sebastian’s barely holding in laughter. “Kurt, your mouth was on my dick. I promise you, that was special.”

Kurt rolls his eyes. “Right. A nice, romantic story to tell your grandkids someday.”

“Uh, do most people talk to their grandkids about their first sexual experience? I feel like that’s weird.”

Kurt sighs and ignores the question. “You used me.”

“You weren’t complaining last night,” Sebastian says.

“I didn’t know you were a virgin last night!”

Sebastian sighs. “It’s only a big deal because you’re making it a big deal. It was fine, okay? It was good, we both had fun, nobody used anybody, and it’s not like _you_ were losing your virginity, so I’m not sure why you care. And anyway, the jury’s still out on whether that actually counts as virginity loss, because I still have tons of other firsts to cross off the list. Either way, though, it’s a pretty big deal to me and your whining is really ruining my afterglow.”

Kurt frowns. “Afterglow? It’s been over six hours.”

“Virgin, remember?” Sebastian says, pointing to himself. “This might last for weeks.”

Kurt exhales slowly, trying to pick up on some of Sebastian’s calmness. In all of his panic over the virginity reveal, Kurt hadn’t stopped to think about how his behavior might turn a positive first sexual encounter into a bad memory. “I may have overreacted,” he admits.

“Just a bit,” teases Sebastian.

“I just… could have done better, had I known.”

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments. I already said it was good.”

“I can do way better than ‘good,” Kurt insists. Blaine had certainly used more colorful adjectives.

Sebastian raises an eyebrow. “I believe you. Please, feel free to demonstrate this sexual prowess of yours whenever you want.”

“What?” Kurt hadn’t really meant it as an offer.

“Well, like I said, I have a bunch of other firsts to get through, so if you want another crack at _deflowering_ me…” He motions down at his body.

“That’s a terrible idea,” Kurt says, but he’s leaning closer to Sebastian before he can stop himself. He’s never been able to pass up a challenge.


End file.
